The technology relates to a technique of determining surveillance positions for an aircraft that surveys a predetermined surveillance target region.
An aircraft such as, but not limited to, a helicopter having task of surveillance is required to quickly change surveillance positions in accordance with circumstances that vary moment to moment.
Highly advanced judgment is requested for setting the surveillance position. In addition, failure to properly set the surveillance position may have a large influence on execution of the task. Despite the possible large influence on the execution of the task, the setting of the surveillance position has been supposed to be judged by a pilot on a basis of experience and instinct of the pilot, resulting in a considerable load on the pilot.